Todo por un gorro
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Italia y Alemania van a una fiesta de navidad. Ludwig se pregunta que que es lo pero que puede pasar. Un gorro muy navideño creara varias situaciones vergonzosas.Para el reto literario "Un regalo para navidad". Dedicado a Coyack


Hola!

Este es mi regalo de navidad para Coyack.

Lamento la tardanza, pero no había tenido tiempo para escribirlo. Sorry. Lo siento mucho. Entre el trabajo y otras cosas no tuve tiempo.

Espero que te guste y que no sea muy cursi el final.

Es el primer GerIta que escribo así que no sean muy crueles conmigo

Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya― sama

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Todo por un gorro._**

_Ludwig suspiro resignado, mientras acompañaba a cierto italiano hacia uno de los salones principales de la ONU. De alguna manera (después de insistir durante dos horas) Feliciano lo había convencido; por no decir que lo había arrastrado, para que fuera esa reunión. Era Navidad y se estaba celebrando un banquete en aquel salón para que todos los países pudieran convivir en paz por lo menos una noche. El alemán se llevó una mano a su frente, reprimiéndose mentalmente por haberle hecho caso. Sabía que esa reunión terminaría muy mal, además de que no quería convivir con ciertas personas. Ya bastante malo era soportarlos en las juntas, como para pasar navidad con ellos. En ese momento prefería estar en su casa; sentado junto a la chimenea, tomando un buen tarro de cerveza y comiendo wurst. Sin embargo, no tenia opción, le había prometido al italiano que festejarían juntos esa noche. Volteo a ver al muchacho que caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba vestido completamente de rojo, con un gracioso gorro rojo parecido al de Santa Claus. No podía ocultar la emoción y la alegría que el causaba el hecho de que el rubio lo acompañara a esa reunión. Le encantaba estar a su lado, aunque algunas veces el rubio era un poco estricto y solía regañarlo por todo, sabía que en el fondo no era una mala persona. Solo quería que el alemán estuviera contento esa noche._

_Mientras tanto, Ludwig trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no era tan mala idea. Tal vez podría relajarse un poco y olvidarse del trabajo…Aunque una voz en su interior le decía que las cosas no iban a salir como él esperaba… Después de todo, ¿que podía ser peor? Soportar a Francia, su hermano y a Inglaterra tenía que hacerlo todos los días. Una noche más sería bastante sencillo. Los conocía muy bien y había aprendido a no caer en sus provocaciones. Pero no podía decir lo mismo del pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado. Solo esperaba que ellos se comportaran. No quería tener que estar salvando al italiano una vez más… Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, se estaba preocupando demasiado… No podía pasar nada peor, ¿o sí?_

_Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Feliciano puso algo sobre su cabeza. Se detuvo y por un momento miró sorprendido al italiano quién no dejaba de sonreír. Llevo una de sus enorme manos a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que tenia puesto un pequeño gorro rojo. El cual era idéntico al que traía el joven de ojos cafés._

_―__ITALIAAA ¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó el de ojos azules_

_―__Ve~ Es un gorro de Navidad ―respondió el otro temblando un poco_

_―__Eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es que porque me has puesto esta cosa ―trató de explicar el alemán, no quería que nadie más lo viera con algo tan ridículo._

_―__Porque es Navidad, además se te ve muy bien, Doitsu ―contestó con una sonrisa_

_El rubio suspiró profundamente y se quitó el gorro. Sabía que Italia no lo hacía con mala intención, pero no podía usar esa cosa delante de todos. Los conocía muy bien y sabía que en cuanto entrara a ese salón se reirían de él. Eso era justo la clase de situaciones que quería evitar…_

_―__No puedo usarlo ―dijo―. No está bien. Los demás países nos molestaran_

_―__Pero…yo quiero que Doitsu use el gorro ―replicó Feliciano tratando de hacer que se pusiera de nuevo el gorro―. Quiero que se vea bien…_

_Ambos comenzaron forcejear. El alemán tenía la ventaja, ya que al ser más alto era un poco difícil para el italiano alcanzar su cabeza. Mientras que este, no paraba de suplicarle para que se dejara._

_―__Yo solo quiero que Doitsu este feliz ―gritó Feliciano. Es ese instante, Ludwig dejó de forcejear y observó al italiano sorprendido. Con un rápido movimiento Italia se abalanzo sobre él, tratando de colocarle el gorro, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro y podían sentir la respiración del otro. Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus bocas estaban separadas solo por unos cuantos milímetros_

_―__Vaya, parece que no están perdiendo el tiempo ―los interrumpió cierto francés que pasaba por ahí. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente, mientras Francis seguía hablando―. Sabia que ustedes dos terminarían juntos… No me sorprende, ya decía que querías tener una buena noche de sexo con mi querido Ita―Chan… si quieren podríamos hacer un trió… ―sugirió mientras más ideas pervertidas le cruzaban la mente... Pero al ver la cara de enojo de Alemania, salió corriendo a de ahí._

_―__De acuerdo ―dijo Ludwig después de que el pervertido francés desapareciera. Me pondré el gorro…― agregó resignado mientras se lo ponía._

_―__Ve~ Gracias Doitsu ―respondió un sonriente italiano._

_Los dos caminaron hacia el salón de la fiesta. El alemán trataba de pensar en un modo de no sentir tanta vergüenza y terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas. En tanto que el italiano, caminaba contento porque había logrado su objetivo. Gracias a él, Alemania estaría feliz. Cuando entraron al salón, vieron que los demás países ya estaban reunidos. El salón estaba decorado magníficamente y había varias mesas llenas de deliciosos manjares, además de varias bebidas. Un enorme árbol de navidad se encontraba en el centro, decorado con luces multicolores y adornos de cristal. A su alrededor había el suficiente espacio para que los países pudieran bailar._

_No habían pasado ni cinco segundos desde que había entrado cuando el rubio escucho varias risas molestas y algunos comentarios sarcásticos._

_― __Vaya, vaya pero si es un Santa's helper ―dijo cierto ingles riéndose._

_― __Oye, West ― agregó Prussia tratando de contener la risa― ¿Que es esa cosa tan ridícula que traes? Has caído bajo hermano ―continuó riendo sin parar_

_―__Déjalo ―intervino Dinamarca―. Yo creo que el pequeño Alemania (Ya no tan pequeño) se ve muy adorable… Creo que mi querido Noru debería usar un gorrito así…― continuó mientras veía a cierto noruego. Este se acercó a él y comenzó a estrangularlo con su corbata para que no dijera esas cosas tan ridículas._

_Ludwig se harto de oír de todas esas tonterías y salió rápidamente del lugar. Había sido una mala idea, hubiera sido mejor que quedarse en casa. Salió del edificio y caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un hermoso parque. Estaba totalmente vacío, los arboles, sin hojas estaban cubiertos por la nieve blanca que caía en ese momento y que cubría todo el lugar. Se sentó en una de la bancas, no tenia caso regresar a casa y tampoco pensaba volver a la reunión. Se sentía un poco mal por dejar a Feliciano, no había cumplido su promesa…_

_De pronto oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre y vio como un joven de ojos cafés se acercaba corriendo hacia donde él estaba. El joven corría tan deprisa que no se dio cuenta y tropezó con la nieve, Ludwig trato de ayudarlo y el joven termino en sus brazos_

_―__Lo siento ―se disculpó el joven―. No quería que se burlaran de Doitsu… yo solo quería que estuvieras feliz…_

_―__No te preocupes ―respondió el alemán tratando de calmarlo―. Después de todo yo tampoco cumplí mi promesa y te dejé solo…_

_― __¿Entonces me perdonas?― inquirió el italiano_

_―__Si―contesto el rubio._

_Feliciano sonrió y lo abrazó. Al sentirlo entre sus brazos Ludwig se dio cuenta de era la única persona con la que quería estar. A pesar de que era torpe y un poco cobarde, era muy bueno y se preocupaba por él. No podía imaginar su vida sin él. Sin tener que protegerlo y estar a su lado. Después de todo, Feliciano era lo mejor de su vida_

_El rubio tomo su rostro entre sus manos y acercó lentamente sus labios a los suyos. Primero, tímidamente, y poco a poco se unieron mas, juntando sus bocas en un beso que ninguno de los quería que terminara._

_―__Feliz navidad ―dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa cuando se separaron_

_―__Feliz Navidad ―respondió Ludwig mientras lo volvía a besar._

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* * **

Por fin. Espero que no me haya salido muy OCC

Ojala te guste tu regalo

Nota: Esta idea surgió porque mis queridos jefes voluntariamente a fuerza me obligaron a ponerme un gorro de santa durante las ultimas dios semanas de diciembre y la primera de enero, debido a la temporada Navidad y producto de esa vergüenza que tuve que pasar surgió esto.

(Si mis jefes llegan a leer esto, no sean tan crueles conmigo)

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja es bienvenido

Bye


End file.
